<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leather and Lace by ArchaicAsterism, Rare_pair_princess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655351">Leather and Lace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchaicAsterism/pseuds/ArchaicAsterism'>ArchaicAsterism</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess'>Rare_pair_princess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Corsetry, Degradation, Feminization, Light Praise Kink- if you squint, M/M, Mild Feminization, Mild S&amp;M, Self-Indulgence at its fucking finest, Top Oikawa Tooru, Under-negotiated Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchaicAsterism/pseuds/ArchaicAsterism, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows about his little hobby: dressing up in a corset made for a woman and lacy panties that reveal more than they cover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leather and Lace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please enjoy&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Koushi admires himself in the full-length mirror, pink lips set in a subtle smirk and cheeks warm with a rosy hue. He shifts on his feet, turning his slender body ever-so-slightly to marvel at how the tight, stiff garment forces his waist to curve. The darkness of it clashes with his pale skin, and he looks nothing but alluring. An impish, confident little smile, cheeks flushed because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>he looks sexy as hell, black corset stealing his breath with its tight leather and ribbons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>He’s paired the look with lacy little panties that show much more than they cover: a tiny thong the same color as his corset. He bites his lip lightly, his pupils blown a bit at his own reflection; he looks tantalizing, beautiful, confident. Begging to be ruined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>He looks down with slight embarrassment- he’s already almost half-hard, cock stirring at the feeling of the tight corset digging into his waist and making him a little breathless. The bulge is beyond noticeable in his thin, tiny panties; the fabric is nothing but some lace stitched together, a pitiful excuse for under clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koushi </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>this feeling. Wearing a corset fit for a girl forcing his waist to curve femininely, his tight cleavage and defined collarbones revealed and made to look even more delicate. It's strangely empowering, how sexy he feels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one knows about his little hobby: wearing a corset and panties and sometimes sheer thigh-highs held up with a flowery garter belt. He only goes through the trouble of properly wearing this once a month; it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>time-consuming, securing it himself. He has to tie the ribbon to his bedpost, then walk away from it to get it to properly tighten- and even then he can’t do it properly. The ribbons are hanging uselessly behind him, not tied into pretty bows or even as tight as he wants. But this is all he can do on his own, and he’s more than happy with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s no way, even if hell freezes over, that Koushi is telling </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>about this or asking for help with it. It’s something just for himself to enjoy every once in a while. He’d be lying if he said he’s never fantasized about being taken while he’s wearing a corset, but he is satisfied with it never happening. More than satisfied- he’ll be humiliated if anyone ever finds out-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock sounds throughout his apartment, jarring him out of his thoughts and making him yelp loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! </span>
  </em>
  <span>A memory of yesterday suddenly resurfaces, making Koushi’s hazel eyes widen in panic. His hands shake as he twists his body, frantically trying to strip himself out of the stiff corset, but he’s fumbling in his haste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll come over tomorrow then, ‘kay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The comment had been so off-hand, so casual in a response to something Koushi barely remembers, that he’d hardly registered it in his mind at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only manages to slightly loosen the corset before the sound of his door opening makes his heart drop to his stomach</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stands completely frozen, blushing a vivid fuschia in full view of his bedroom doorway. His heart is beating a mile a moment, and he barely breathes a single breath as he waits for the inevitable. He’s planning an excuse, something to say, like: "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hahahaha, it was just a stupid dare from Kuroo!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>or "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Haha, I lost a bet, it’s seriously not what it looks like!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last </span>
  </em>
  <span>person Koushi wants to see him like this. He cares too highly of his opinion, and the two of them have been flirting recently. Koushi </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> that it’s flirting and he also knows that Tooru seeing him like this is going to completely ruin what the silvernette has been pining for for months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kou-chan!” Koushi hears Tooru call, hears his footsteps getting closer. He has half a mind to dive into his closet, but… being found out was bound to happen eventually, maybe. He squeezes his eyes shut in dread. “Are you in your- y-your…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koushi winces as his friend trails off, eyes still closed so hard that it almost hurts. There’s embarrassed tears prickling at his eyes, and he wills them away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a tense silence that stretches for a moment, but it feels like a lifetime. Despite the lack of sound, Koushi can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tooru’s presence in his doorway, feel his intense stare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-If you’re going t-to make fun of me, ju-just do it now!” He bursts out when he can’t take the dragged-out silence. He brings his hands to his burning face and covers it, peeking one eye open to peer through his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he sees makes his cheeks flush even brighter, his dick twitch in an interest that makes Koushi whimper in embarrassment. Based on the flash in Oikawa’s piercing chocolate eyes, he noticed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller is still standing in the doorway, lips parted in something like surprise and cheeks tinged with pink. Eyes travel up the expanse of skin and leather and lace, coming to rest on Koushi’s face. A smirk slowly crawls over his features, darkening his eyes. There have been many thoughts running through Koushi’s head since Tooru's arrival, different possibilities forcing their way to the front of his mind. Koushi expected many things: disgust, embarrassment, or even anger. But this? </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> was unexpected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry, </span>
  </em>
  <span>hungry for Koushi like a wild animal finally cornering its prey. Wanting and completely enticed, pupils blown wide and eyelids hooded. He blinks at Koushi slowly, fluttering his long lashes, before he takes a single step forward. Koushi’s heart is still beating out of his chest, but it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>different. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>exciting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“O-Oikawa?” he all but squeaks the name as Tooru stalks forward, and all words completely leave him as the other grabs his chin in his hand, tilting his face to look up at him. The brunette still has a teasing smirk gracing his lips, brown eyes hazy with such undeniable lust that it takes Koushi’s breath away more than the corset ever could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Tooru’s other hand rests heavily on the forced curve of Koushi’s waist- though it’s much shallower as he had loosened it in his desperation to remove it- and squeezes it. “What’s all this, Suga-chan?” Tooru purrs, running his thumb along Koushi’s bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“A-ah, um-” He’s still a blushing mess, choking on his own words- but the attention Tooru is giving him, the obvious desire lighting up his lust-hazy eyes, it’s starting a fire in his lower abdomen. He pushes into the brunette’s touch, finding himself craving it. “It’s a corset,” he finally breathes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Tooru hums in acknowledgment, dragging his hand along Koushi’s torso and dropping his other from his chin when he moves behind the smaller. He rakes his gaze over Koushi’s slender frame appreciatively, squeezing his waist again, though this time the other side and a little harder. The brunette’s smirk widens as he feels Koushi shudder under his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, you like that, huh?” He murmurs, bringing his free hand to run a finger down the middle of Koushi’s back, where fair skin is revealed through the loosely criss-crossed ribbon. The silvernette has to bite his lip to keep from whimpering at the sultry tone, and Tooru chuckles lowly before taking the ribbons between his fingers and rubbing his thumb over the velvety fabric appreciatively. “You like wearing this slutty corset made for a girl? You want it so tight you can’t fucking breathe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Koushi whimpers. Honest to god </span>
  <em>
    <span>whimpers.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He opens his mouth to respond, but before he can get a word out the corset is suddenly digging against his sides and he gasps loudly, stumbling forward as Tooru yanks harshly on the ribbons and tightens the bodice of the garment. The breath rushes from Koushi’s lungs, a sharp exhale leaving his mouth at the sudden constriction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“T- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tooru,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he moans as the leather cinches harshly into his waist. His head is swimming, hazy with lust and excitement with a twinge of apprehension. There was still that voice whispering in the back of his head, telling him that Tooru was going to pull away at any moment and start laughing at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>A sharp jerk of his chin snaps Koushi out of his reverie, forcing him to meet Tooru’s eyes. His chin is caught between Tooru’s thumb and forefinger and the intensity of the taller's gaze makes a shiver run up Koushi’s spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing a lot of thinking for someone dressed like a whore,” Tooru decides in a murmur, absentmindedly running his eyes all over Koushi’s reddened face. Tooru looks deceptively bored, betrayed only by the impatient tremble in his hands and the raw unadulterated desire in his eyes. “We should fix that, hm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koushi can barely find it in him to nod, but somehow he manages a choked-off sounding, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tooru seems to take that as good enough confirmation, smirk widening. Tooru’s grip loosens and that hand goes to curl around the nape of Koushi’s neck. Those long fingers deftly play with the hairs at the base of his neck and Koushi practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>melts; </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s all just so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much. The close press of Oikawa’s body and the squeeze of leather. It’s hard to breathe too deeply, with his movement and airflow restricted, but Koushi… </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. The lack of air is thrilling, ramping up his adrenaline and lighting his very veins on fire. It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>addicting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To-Tooru </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Koushi begs, legs trembling with anticipation. He doesn’t even know what he’s begging </span>
  <em>
    <span>for. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Any rational thought had jumped out the window the moment Tooru set his eyes on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, Tooru seems to take pity on him. Lips find their way to his ear and Tooru’s chocolate hair brushes against his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate </span>
  </em>
  <span>darling,” Tooru whispers, breath tickling Koushi’s ear. “You want to be good for me, yeah?” Koushi nods frantically, not trusting his voice; of course he’ll be good, he wants nothing more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Then bend yourself over that wall. I want your hands where I can see them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koushi inhales sharply at the command, almost stumbling over his feet in his haste to comply. He all but runs to the nearest wall, adjacent from his bed, and sets his palms flat onto it with his fingers splayed out. He's still quivering with excitement and anticipation, he can't believe this is happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's suddenly shy before he can bend over, though. What if Tooru's just messing with him? What if he's only doing this so he can make fun of him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers curl against the cold, hard wall, but before he can even turn around to look at Tooru with hesitation in his eyes, he feels heavy hands on his hips, fingers digging into the lace of his panties and pressing it so hard against his skin that he's sure it's going to leave imprints. He squirms at the sudden touch, torn between leaning into it and begging for more, or running away because this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>humiliating, </span>
  </em>
  <span>being so completely and wholly vulnerable. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"T-Tooru," he whimpers pathetically. The other pulls Koushi closer by his hips until his lips are once again brushing over his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do this for me, you know," Tooru whispers soothingly. "We can stop right now, and go watch the anime you told me to come over for." He's rubbing comforting little circles against Koushi's hips as he places a gentle kiss on his soft cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's comforting, giving Koushi the little sliver of power he needs to feel confident. Confident enough to decide that he doesn't want </span>
  <em>
    <span>comforting </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I want it," he manages to reply, pushing out his ass into Tooru's front and arching his back so he's bent over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Please."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a sharp sting against his left ass cheek, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing briefly around the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please what, darling?" Tooru asks with a gleeful lilt to his voice. He's clearly enjoying this just as much as Koushi, and it's enough to make the silvery-haired male push his ass back into the hand that's rubbing the blooming red mark. "What do you want?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koushi bites his lip to stifle a moan as he feels Tooru tug at the ribbons again. Not too harsh, just enough to force his body to jerk slightly with the movement. He feels so helpless and vulnerable, and it's making him harder than ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-please f-fuck me, sir," he repeats before flushing darkly. He has no idea where the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir </span>
  </em>
  <span>came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But judging by the little groan he hears behind him, it's not a bad thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say that again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>Definitely </span></em><span>not a bad thing. Not if it made Tooru’s voice like </span><em><span>that. </span></em><span>Low and rough and </span><em><span>commanding.</span></em><span> Koushi </span><em><span>loves </span></em><span>it.</span> <span>Excitement rushes through his veins, heating his lower abdomen, and Koushi eagerly complies with the request. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please fu-uck me, sir,” he tries to purr, but it comes out as a light pant. His whole body is jerked slightly as Tooru moves, hand still tightly holding onto the ribbon, and leather cinches even tighter as Koushi hears the sound of a zipper. The silvernette moans breathily as he feels the struggle to properly breathe, being completely helpless to the other. His toes curl into the carpet in excitement as he hears Tooru’s jeans hit the floor, accompanied by two other little sounds that are probably his shirt and underwear, and his nails scrape lightly against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your lube, darling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koushi squirms impatiently, throwing his head over his shoulder to nod towards his drawer by his bedside. “There, second drawer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s one final tug on the ribbons before they're released, allowing Koushi some reprieve from the vice-like grip of his bustier. While catching his breath, he hears Tooru’s appraising hum and the rustling of the bedside drawer opening. He's hyper-aware of every noise, every slight shift of the man behind him and it makes Koushi tremble, shaking like a brittle leaf in the wind. It's pathetic. It's humiliating, </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yet he can't bring himself to feel anything other than pure, arrant arousal. He’s painfully hard, the head of his proudly standing cock staining his panties and dirtying them beyond repair. If they weren’t so dark, he’s sure that there would be an embarrassing wet spot on full display.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s so caught up in his titillation that he doesn’t even register that Tooru’s back behind him until he feels strong fingers hooking into the lacy waistband of his panties and tugging them down without hesitation. He gasps as cold air kisses his sensitive skin, as the click of the bottle opening ripples through the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is really happening. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought is both electrifying and terrifying, setting his nerves on fire and making him that much more sensitive. But before he can even dwell on his near disbelief, a cold, slick finger is quickly entering him, and all of his coherent thoughts leave in a rush. A low whine leaves Koushi’s mouth at the intrusion, fingers curling into themselves against the wall, nails digging into his palm. The finger is so different from his own; it's longer, thicker, a bit more calloused, and Tooru </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>knows how to use it. The brunette is quick to add a second, and Koushi hisses at the addicting stretch. Tooru drags and curls them against his tight walls, and Koushi feels himself clenching around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir-," Koushi gasps out, pushing back against Tooru’s hand, "y-your fingers." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about them?" Tooru hums behind him, those damned fingers still working him open, curling and scissoring and stretching him, getting him ready for </span>
  <em>
    <span>more. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"How do they feel, darling?" Koushi thinks that Tooru sounds a bit too smug, eager for some sort of praise, but he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than happy to deliver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Th-they feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>sir. They- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they're so</span>
  <em>
    <span> big." </span>
  </em>
  <span>There's a slew of incoherent babbles after that, Koushi’s brain struggling to break through the haze of pleasure as a third digit is inserted.. "Fill me so well, so- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahh!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru smirks at the sudden high-pitched moan that swallows Koushi's words. He pushes harshly against the same spot again, and Koushi cries out, knees turning to jello and shaking with the effort to hold himself up and not collapse against the wall. The combined feeling of his waist being constricted by the corset and the abuse against his prostate is making him light-headed with pleasure already, but he wants- he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs- </span>
  </em>
  <span>more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-toor- </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir, </span>
  </em>
  <span>please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Koushi moans out, keening as pleasure shoots up his spine once again. He gasps as the fingers are suddenly pulled out of him in a jagged motion, leaving him painfully empty and his asshole clenching around nothing. He starts to turn his head over his shoulder, annoyed, but he's only able to let out another choked moan as something </span>
  <em>
    <span>bigger </span>
  </em>
  <span>pushes into him, making his lips fall open and his toes curl and his nails scratch into the gray paint on the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa soothes his hands over Koushi's hips as he pushes in, running them over his body heavily before they settle back at the artificial curve of his waist. The ribbons are still held tightly in his hand- Koushi knows because the corset isn't letting up or relieving any pressure- but the bigger male isn't tightening the bodice, allowing Koushi the opportunity to get used to his size and length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden stretch and feeling of being so </span>
  <em>
    <span>full </span>
  </em>
  <span>is almost enough to make Koushi's legs give out, but the hold on his waist is strong enough to keep him steady. His skin is prickling with electricity, hair standing up on edge as he inhales shakily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" Tooru murmurs, voice significantly softer than before. Koushi nods, appreciating the concern lacing his tone. It's comforting, but right now Koushi isn't seeking comfort. Emboldened by the all consuming need in his gut, Koushi tilts his head back and rolls his hips as much as the corset (and subsequently: Tooru) will allow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine- I'm," a huff, "I'm okay. Just fuck me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please." </span>
  </em>
  <span>There's a slight flush of embarrassment at his voice crack, but Tooru doesn't seem to mind. The grip on his waist tightens slightly and Koushi can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>the shift in demeanor. The concern is gone as quickly as it came, replaced by an air of confidence that's teetering dangerously on the edge of arrogance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really are a slut, huh?" Tooru muses idly, rocking his hips and forcing Koushi to feel just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>he is. Koushi nods, a desperate whine clawing its way up his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nng, yeah, your slut," Koushi pants, back arching as he feels Tooru's length drag against his tight walls as the taller pulls out to the tip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn right you are," the brunette growls, before slamming back into Koushi </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the smaller cries out as he's finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru wastes no time after the first thrust, pulling out and rocking back in. The pace he sets is brutal, and it makes Koushi’s toes curl with how </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tooru is reaching. Koushi feels completely filled, yet he craves </span>
  <em>
    <span>more. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The craving makes Koushi to push his hips back, meeting every deep thrust with overwhelming eagerness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>He still can't believe that this is happening. It feels unreal,</span> <span>but the low groans behind him only proves that this is</span><em><span> really</span></em><span> happening</span><em><span>. </span></em><span>He has </span><em><span>Tooru Oikawa </span></em><span>behind him, driving into him over and over while he's trussed up in a leather corset made for </span><em><span>women. </span></em><span>The thought alone is almost enough to bring Koushi to the edge, but he holds it back. He'd promised Tooru he'd be </span><em><span>good</span></em><span>. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The task proves harder than he initially thought, because suddenly Tooru is angling his hips and there is a powerful thrust hitting his prostate with almost deadly accuracy. Koushi keens, high pitched and </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, back somehow arching even further. His eyes roll to the back of his head while pleasure shoots up his spine, lips falling uselessly open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like that, slut? Huh?" Tooru hisses, gripping the corset's ribbons. An excited thrill crashes over Koushi as he realizes what's about to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries to reply, say </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, sir </span>
  </em>
  <span>like a good boy, but all he can do is cry out as Tooru </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrenches </span>
  </em>
  <span>Koushi back on his cock, stealing his breath in one swift motion. Koushi’s arms shake as he struggles to hold himself up against the wall during Tooru’s assault on his prostate. Shallow wheezing gasps echo throughout the room, accompanied by the rustling of fabric, the slapping of skin and the obscene </span>
  <em>
    <span>squelch </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the lube. It's filthy, it's mortifying, but it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Koushi can't get enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not when Tooru is pulling on the ribbons like a leash, like he's a disobedient dog, forcing Koushi’s ass to meet his hips with every bruising thrust. Not when he feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>full </span>
  </em>
  <span>and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>feeling every ridge and vein and inch of the taller's cock fucking into him. Koushi knows he's not going to last long like this, with Tooru using every ounce of strength to absolutely ruin him. He cants his hips up as far as possible, writhing and unabashedly moaning as Tooru fucks him with swift, hard thrusts. He's close, he can feel it, the knot in his abdomen tightening and almost demanding release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-Sir </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah! I-I'm so close- hng, ple-ase</span>
  </em>
  <span>," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru chuckles in his ear, fully draping himself across Koushi’s pale sweat-slicked skin with his hands on his hips. "You beg so prettily Koushi. You've been so good for me, such a good boy. I think you deserve a reward." His lips latch onto the smooth expanse of pale skin, leaving hot open-mouthed kisses along the other's neck. And then there's </span>
  <em>
    <span>teeth</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Small nips against Koushi's skin that makes him gasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru’s hand comes to wrap around Koushi's front, reaching for his aching cock. Before he can grab hold, one of Koushi’s trembling hands comes to grasp at his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like this." Koushi’s voice cracks, but his words are clear enough to Tooru’s ears. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just </span>
  </em>
  <span>like this -</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck please don't stop." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a little silence, but then Tooru is swearing under his breath and bringing his hand back to Koushi’s waist to gripping the material there, ramming himself into the smaller over and over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really are a dirty little slut, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koushi is pretty sure his voice is going to give out with how loud he's being, but he can't bring himself to care, not when he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a few more harsh presses against his prostate, Koushi careens off the edge, clenching around Tooru as he wails his release. He cums completely untouched, sobbing Tooru’s name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Tooru breathes, dropping the ribbon and groaning as he follows, chasing his own pleasure before letting it wash over him like waves crashing onto the beach. Koushi twitches and gives one last drawn out moan as Tooru fills him, and it takes everything not to collapse then and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koushi feels boneless, exhausted beyond belief, satiated and thoroughly fucked out. Fortunately, Tooru takes notice and slowly pulls out. The silvernette shudders as hot seed leaks from his spent hole and dribbles down the inside of his thigh. He vaguely hears a soft groan from behind him and he can </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste</span>
  </em>
  <span> how smug Tooru is right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can feel you smirking over there. Make yourself useful and come help me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru chuckles, running a hand through his hair. "What? Can't a man admire his handiwork? Besides," Tooru is suddenly at Koushi’s side, placing a hand on his lower back and sweeping him into a bridal carry, "where was all of this snark before? Don't tell me you were playing coy, Kou-chan." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How the man could be so energetic (and </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoying) </span>
  </em>
  <span>after such activities is a complete mystery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Face flaming red and burning, Koushi hides his face in his hands and mumbles a muffled, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was there no end to this embarrassment? Not only is he dressed like a woman, but he's being </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess carried</span>
  </em>
  <span> and teased by the same man who had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside him</span>
  </em>
  <span> less than two minutes ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two eventually make it to the bathroom, and Koushi has never been more relieved in his life to see a bathtub. Tooru gently sets him down, feet reaching cold tile. The difference in temperature is welcome against his flushed skin, and Koushi wants nothing more than to just lay down on the floor and sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me help you with that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koushi blinks, trying to understand what the hell Tooru is talking about, when it hits him. "O-Oh yeah! Go ahead," he mumbles before turning on his heel. Tooru snorts but says nothing, too busy trying to loosen and untie the corset. His fingers work quickly, flicking and twisting, and Koushi is vividly reminded of earlier</span>
  <em>
    <span> activities. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Done!" Tooru announces proudly, stepping back to allow Koushi to slip off the garment. The leather peels away easily enough, but Koushi winces as he catches sight of the blooming purples and blues across his ribcage. Those are definitely going to hurt later, but Koushi doesn't mind </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>much. They're from Tooru after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The panties are next, sliding off with only a bit of resistance. Now fully naked, Koushi takes a moment to check the mirror and assess the full damage. He is pleased to find that nothing looked too serious, and will heal up quite nicely. In the mirror, he sees Tooru come up behind him, as naked as the day he was born. The taller's hands come to rest on his hips, something that seems to be happening a lot lately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I ran the bath, I hope you don't mind that I join you." Tooru asks, rubbing soothing circles into the flesh beneath his fingers. Koushi smiles, turning back to place a quick kiss on Tooru's cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind. As long as you wash my hair."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru pretends to think about it, but soon drops the act with a shrug and a soft, "I don't see a problem with that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They settle into the water, Koushi pressed against Tooru’s strong chest. He's leaning back, eyes closed in contentment as Tooru massages the shampoo deeper into his scalp. It's relaxing, surrounded by the scent of rosewater and honey and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tooru. </span>
  </em>
  <span>For the first time today, Koushi isn't embarrassed or shy. He feels warm, like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. He showed Tooru something vulnerable, something immensely personal, and it went even better than he could have ever expected. It feels nice, being seen and accepted and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fall asleep already?" Tooru asks, pulling Koushi from his thoughts. Peeking one eye open, Koushi glances up and meet Tooru’s eyes, amber meeting brown. Smiling softly, Koushi lazily shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not yet." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Tooru gently rinsed the suds from Koushi's silver hair, letting the warm water wash over his skin. After making sure all the soap was washed away, Tooru grabs the nearest washcloth and dips it into the water. He gently runs the cloth over Koushi,s body, mindful of the bruises and bites that littered the other's fair skin. He places a soft kiss to each mark on his slender neck as a silent apology, Koushi can see that something in Tooru is </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilled</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one to do this, if the way that the self-satisfied hum the brunette gives is any indication.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you smirking at?" Koushi asks, watching as Tooru tore his eyes away from the marks to meet his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Oh, nothing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koushi isn't very convinced, but he's too tired to argue or tease the other. He simply hums his acknowledgment and rests his head on Tooru’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't fall asleep yet, we still have to get out." Tooru reminds with a little laugh, gently nudging Koushi's head. Groaning, Koushi complies and slowly stands up, legs wobbling as he tries to find his balance. Stepping out of the tub, Koushi grabs the nearest towel and tosses it to Tooru. The brunette catches it easily, quickly toweling down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koushi does the same before wrapping the towel around his waist, letting it hang lowly as he makes his way towards his bedroom.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once reaching said room, Koushi wobbles a beeline for the dresser, trying to ignore the flaring ache in his entire lower half. He finds and threw on a large sleep shirt, pure white with the hem falling just past his thighs. Deeming it good enough to sleep in, Koushi shuffles his way to the bed, and crawls in. He closes his eyes and sighs contentedly as he snuggles deeper within the blankets and warmth of his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moments later, Tooru appears in the doorway, a small water bottle and plate in hand. Koushi doesn't bother opening his eyes until Tooru reaches the bed, gently setting the items on the nightstand. He then hands Koushi the water bottle, eyes urging him to drink it. So he does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cool water is practically heaven against his sore throat, raw and scratchy from the screaming he was doing earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Tooru." Koushi says earnestly, the "</span>
  <em>
    <span>for everything" </span>
  </em>
  <span>going unsaid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's the least I could do. How are you feeling?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tired." Koushi answers honestly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru nods, crawling into bed beside Koushi. He pulls the smaller close to his chest and begins playing with strands of silver hair. After a few beats of silence, he asks: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, does this make us boyfriends?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only response he receives is a light snore from the body pressed against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll take that as a yes then." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, we're both attention whores who love and appreciate kudos and especially comments to the moon and back&lt;3</p><p>Please let us know if you liked it( ^ ▽ ^).｡ｏ♡<br/>-Shoe</p><p>Hi please don't do this at home we don't want to get sued &lt;33 Please drop kudos and comments I sacrificed my dignity for this fic :')<br/>-ArchaicAsterism</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>